The aim of these studies is to increase our understanding of the role of adrenergic neural activity and adrenergic agonists in decreasing intraocular pressure and in changing aqueous humor dynamics and blood flow in the eye. Specifically, there are three main areas of study: 1) Elucidation of the relation between drug distribution in the ocular tissues and the ocular response; 2) Elucidation of the part played by pre- and post- adrenergic synaptic mechanisms in modifying the immediate and chronic responses to alpha and beta adrenergic agonists; 3) Clarification of the role of cyclic AMP in mediating the pressure response to adrenergic agonists.